1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for designing freeform surface, especially a method based on a point-by-point construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with conventional rotationally symmetric surfaces, freeform optical surfaces have higher degrees of freedom, which can reduce the aberrations and simplify the structure of the system in optical design. In recent years, with the development of the advancing manufacture technologies, freeform surfaces have been successfully used in the optical field, such as head-mounted-displays, reflective systems, varifocal panoramic optical systems, and micro-lens arrays.
However, conventional methods mostly focus on designing a two-dimensional contour for freeform surfaces, and they are applied only to design optical systems with small aperture and linear field-of-view.